Just Kiss Me
by Goddess Usagi
Summary: Sequel to Shut Up and Kiss Me Usagi and Mamoru thought their lives were normal, til they found out things could have been completely different, one little action could have changed everything. How will things turn out now?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

And he kissed her. An earth shattering kiss, or rather, an earth saving kiss, one that would bring the perfection of Crystal Tokyo to life.

_I love him. _Usagi thought, startled, _That was unexpected. _Kissing him back with all she had.

* * *

They broke apart to the sound of giggling, and found Serenity with a purely evil look on her face:

"Pay up Endy! I told you so! See! You don't even know yourself as well as I know you!" Serenity grinned at him, holding out her hand in a childish fashion, waving it up and down in front of him.

Endymion sighed, a smirk playing about his face, "You know as well as I do that I can't give that to you here! Think of the children! Do you want to destroy our own innocent minds?" He winked at her, then turned to Usagi and Mamoru, "Anyways, back to the track. Before we go ahead, you need to visit the past, purely as ghosts, since your memories have been blocked."

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other, confused, "the past? Queried Mamoru, "That's not possible, is it?"

Serenity smiled, a mournfully sad type of smile, with none of her usual happiness conveyed in it, "Only for people like us, is it possible."

She took a breath, and continued, "Pluto will be here in a few minutes, to take you to the Time Gate. Don't be frightened of it, it is really only a simple procedure, but you must remember that you cannot interfere in the past events. You will only be ghosts, and your voices will not be audible to anyone but yourselves. No one will see you, but you will be pulled to the necessary events. We're sorry that you can't remember them for yourselves, and hope that this won't be too traumatising for you."

"You see, we only remembered in little snippets, til finally it all came rushing back; I'm afraid that you do not have that liberty."

Endymion reached around Serenity, holding her tight, understanding how hard this was for her.

"Really, all I wanted to say was sorry; so, sorry." Serenity smiled a watery smile, remembering how she and Endymion had died in the Moon Kingdom.

There was hardly a moment of silence before Pluto arrived, this signalled by a dark vortex appearing near the Queen and her husband. She strode out, first bowing to the royalty, then moving towards Usagi and Mamoru.

"Usagi," she smiled slightly, "it is good to see you again, you also Mamoru. Please, come with me, I will show you to the Moon Kingdom."

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes wide at the sight which lay before them, they had stepped out of the Time Gate and into the past, invisible spectators to an inevitable fate. The stood on a path, which appeared to lead to an enormous Palace, all made of white marble, magnificently carved. There were floor length windows on each level of the Palace, giving it an amazing open look.

She looked down to their joined hands; she had grabbed his as they had walked through the gate, afraid of what they would find on the other side.

Mamoru smiled, they might be in the past, and now have to save the world, but he had is Usako, and that was all that mattered, right?

Their moment was shattered by the nearby talk of a man and woman; though she knew that they could not be seen, Usagi tightened her grip on Mamoru's hand. Mamoru took this moment to survey their surroundings, finding that they now stood on a large balcony, which appeared to wrap around the Palace.

"She wasn't kidding when she said we would get pulled to where we were needed, was she?" Mamoru joked, grinning at Usagi.

"I, for one, am glad of it! It means no walking!" Usagi giggled, feeling miraculously carefree.

It was almost night time, and the voices came from further down the balcony; Mamoru moved towards the voices, pulling Usagi along with him, letting her continue to inspect their surroundings.

She saw multitudes of gardens from their vantage point; she saw a path running parallel to the balcony, with steps every fifty metres. On the other side of the path was a sea or lake – _The Sea of Serenity?_ Usagi wondered, not knowing how she had come to that conclusion.

The balcony was smooth, also made of white marble; there were windows right along the length of it, large French windows and doors, interspaced with the marble. Usagi could see a grand ballroom through them; it was empty, though it appeared as though preparations had been made for a ball.

Satisfied by her assessment of the balcony area, Usagi turned her eyes towards the couple and gasped.

"Mamoru! That's -"

"Yes," he said, motioning for her to be silent.

"…Are you coming to the ball this evening, Endymion?" the silver haired girl, with two buns atop her head, with streamers of hair coming from them, questioned the man.

"I will try Serenity, but I cannot promise it. I must speak to your mother, it is urgent. Beryl has invaded Earth." Endymion looked anxious, and very impatient. Usagi and Mamoru watched as he climbed the nearest stairs and took Serenity in his arms, holding her close to him.

"I am so afraid, Endy, so very afraid," Serenity said to his chest, which was clothed in armour, her white gown flittering about them.

"I know, my love, but I promise it will all be fine. I promise." He tilted her head up and kissed her.

"We have to go," Usagi said, pulling Mamoru away, "We need to find this Queen."

Mamoru nodded, then stopped, "But if we were meant to see it, wouldn't we have been pulled there?"

Usagi shrugged, motioning towards the door with her free hand, "I get the feeling we need to be in there."

* * *

They entered the Palace through a door into the Ballroom, following the passages leading from it til they came upon a royal looking chamber, with guards outside.

"How did you know where it was?" Mamoru asked, curiosity getting the better of his scientific mind.

"Obviously I remember something, even if it is subconscious."

But before they could enter, they found time had been sped up, and they were being pulled to a different location. Within the ballroom, hours after they had appeared, they found the Prince and Princess dancing elegantly, as though they were one person. But before Usagi and Mamoru could get comfortable, two cats entered the room, yelling about an attack.

Usagi and Mamoru followed their counterparts outside to where a giant army was massed, completely out of place with the elegant surroundings. They were led by a large floating, red haired woman with an ugly looking purple dress on. The army was made up of hundreds of evil looking creatures, divided into four sections, each taken by a human-looking General.

The red haired woman approached the couple, threatening them.

"Beryl," Endymion yelled, "Stay away! I refuse to give you the satisfaction of conquering the Moon Kingdom! You may have taken my home, but never here!"

"Foolish boy! Do you not see that you are already defeated?" Beryl yelled back, gathering sinister looking energy in her hands and sending it at Endymion and Serenity, flinging them against one of the Palace walls.

Endymion staggered up, drawing his sword and launching himself at Beryl, sword outstretched; he almost reached her, but she hit him over and over again with energy blasts. He never saw the large crystal icicle she had conjured up behind him coming.

Endymion collapsed to the ground, icicle stuck in his back. Serenity pushed herself up off the ground and rand to her love, his wounds visible even from where Usagi and Mamoru stood.

"Endymion! No! Do not leave me!" She yelled grief and sorrow woven into her voice, "Please! No!"

"I am sorry, Serenity, so sorry. I love you." His eyes went blank, lifeless, his body left lying in a pool of his own blood.

"No! You cannot leave me!" her voice was raw, tears streaming from her eyes. She took a deep breath, and picked up the sword lying in his lifeless hand.

Usagi gasped and buried her face in Mamoru's chest, "Oh, Kami-sama! No!" tears also falling down her cheeks. Mamoru held her, knowing exactly what would come next.

Beryl just stood there, watching the Princess as she made her next move.

Usagi looked up from Mamoru's chest, just in time to see the Princess shove the sword into her own chest, they watched in horror as blood poured from the giant wound, and the Princess fell slowly forward onto her Prince.

Usagi had seen it coming, the sense of foreboding as the girl in front of her picked up the sword, admiring it slightly; it had been at this moment that Usagi had buried herself in Mamoru's chest, seeking comfort from the disaster in front of them.

But some terrible sense of necessity had driven her to look, and she had seen the terror of that sight, of herself, or one of her selves, driving that sharp, deadly sword into her own body. Worse was that Usagi could remember this, the pain of that sword as she drove it into herself, how the salty taste of blood had begun, first at the back of her throat, then into her mouth and out her lips. How the pain had spread, throughout her whole body, and the only thing keeping her resolution now, knowing that she was dying, was that she would soon be with her love.

"Oh, my God." Usagi whispered, tears leaking from her eyes, just as they did on Serenity's face; she felt it as Serenity keeled forward onto Endymion, reaching a shaking hand out to his face before going completely limp.

Usagi looked up at Mamoru, horrified, her blue eyes wide and glassy with tears. He reached across to her, pulling her tight against him, whispering sweet nothings til the tears subsided and she was able to watch once more.

By this time another figure had emerged, and was now challenging Beryl; she had walked from the Palace, stopped briefly by each of the Sailor Senshi, then come to her daughter and her love, tears leaking down her face in quiet agony. Beryl was still standing in front of the dead pair, exalting over their deaths.

"Mother," Usagi whispered, "it's Queen Serenity, and I think she has the Ginzuishou."

Mamoru glanced at her, shock written into his features, "How did you know that?"

"Neo Queen Serenity mentioned it." Usagi said briefly, eyes fixated upon her former Mother.

There was serious fighting going on between the women, insults flying through the air along with energy blasts; til finally Queen Serenity pulled out the Ginzuishou and chanted something briefly over it, sending the massive resulting light ball at Beryl. She was flung, unconscious to the ground, her armies decimated by the blast. The few remaining soldiers were all surrounded by globes of light, as were the dead Lunarians, the Prince and Princess included.

The Queen sobbed quietly as she sent her beloved daughter and her court to earth, sealing the evil monsters into a separate dimension, where they wouldn't be able to escape from unless they had more power than she had used to place them in there.

She would have been able to stop them completely. But that would have meant her daughter would have no chance of rebirth.

Usagi was crying by now, as she watched her Mother speaking aloud to the deserted Moon, explaining why she could not stop the evil forever, and justifying her reason for giving them the ability to escape once more to the dull and quiet air.

It was then that Usagi realised how tenderly Mamoru was holding her, how he wasn't trying to solve this problem with words, but was trying to fix her pain just by being there.

"Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Odango," he replied, jokingly.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that one again mister," she retorted, pretending to turn her back on him, then whirling around, kissing him quickly, "Well I couldn't go against our rules, now could I?" She asked to his incredulous face.

"I wouldn't want you to," he replied, leaning down to her, kissing her again, softly and sweetly, causing her to melt slowly into him.

"Eh-hem," Came a voice from behind them, the couple jumped, startled, looking around each other to see the source of the voice.

"Oh, it's you Pluto," Mamoru said, relieved, "I was thinking that someone had actually seen us!"

"Yes, my Prince. I know that experience was hard for you both, and I'm truly sorry, but my Queen was hoping it would be a catalyst for your memories, and possibly bring about your true forms." Pluto explained.

"You have a choice," she continued, "My Queen has not decreed this, but I believe it is necessary. You may go back and talk with my Queen and her husband, or you may watch how the Prince and Princess fell in love, a thousand years from here."

Usagi and Mamoru glanced at each other, confused, but it was Usagi who spoke, "We will see how they fell in love."

Pluto smiled, and the Time Gate opened once more, pulling them through into another time.

* * *

**_Welcome to the next part - and the next half of the series (I hope - or this could end up being huge!) I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't so.. fluffy as usual, but I promise it will be! This is.. the background I guess.. and as you can tell I was in a pretty morbid mood when I wrote this._**

**_But I really hope that you liked it. Feel free to tell me so, I love hearing from you guys!_**

**_xx Usa_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Once more Usagi and Mamoru found themselves invisible, but for once not in a foreign place or time. This place they knew, in fact they were here almost everyday –

"The Arcade?" Usagi asked incredulously.

"Well it stands to reason, Usagi, considering we ourselves spend so much time here, and the Queen and her husband are really only our former selves." Mamoru replied, smiling, wondering how different things could have been.

"True," She replied thoughtfully, "Mamo-chan, are your memories coming back? Because Pluto said they might but I don't remember anything differently…"

"I wouldn't worry about it Usa, she said they might, not that they would definitely." Usagi nodded in response to this, it sounded logical.

They stood in silence for a minute, inspecting the familiar looking arcade, trying to find familiar faces. Mamoru grinned and pointed to a dark-haired man sitting at the counter –

"There I am," Mamoru said, still pointing, "So, it stands to reason that you'll appear very soon." Just as he mentioned this, Usagi noticed a blonde blur running past a window and through the doors.

"Yep, there I am," Usagi grinned, then yelped, indignant: "Oh, you're not serious! There is no way I look like that from this angle!"

"What on earth are you talking about Usagi? Of course that's what you look like, all of your gorgeous self!" Mamoru replied to her moment of insanity, grinning a bit over her silliness.

"But.. No! I had no idea my skirt rode up that much!" Usagi spluttered, looking to Mamoru for confirmation, who smirked at her, looking at the aforementioned skirt.

"What's wrong with it?" He questioned, a purely innocent look on his face, his eyes watching her as she steadily turned red. To prove his point Mamoru flicked his eyes to the skirt, staring til Usagi hit him.

"Hentai. Now pay attention, something must be about to happen."

Mamoru and Usagi stood there for a minute, surveying their surroundings, expecting something to happen between their alternate selves, but all that occurred was Usagi sitting, further down the counter from Mamoru.

"Mamoru," Usagi whined to the supposedly invisible man next to her, "I can almost hear the crickets, why is nothing happening? They're just.. sitting there! Where's the arguing, the yelling and screaming?"

"I don't know, Usa. Maybe something is about to happen and this is just to keep us in suspense?"

"This isn't a movie!" Usagi squeaked, looking at their quarry, who still hadn't moved, "Shouldn't she have ordered something, and where's Motoki? Shouldn't he be around here somewhere?"

At that moment Motoki appeared, holding a chocolate milkshake in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other, placing them in front of alternate Usagi and Mamoru respectively. Usagi chirped a greeting to the bringer of chocolate, and proceeded to drink the milkshake in almost record time. That Usagi may not have noticed, but the hidden pair certainly did when Mamoru gave her a little smile and turned to his coffee.

"Awww," hidden Usagi cooed, "Why didn't I ever notice anything like that?"

"Because you love chocolate too much!" Mamoru replied, smiling and putting his arm around her waist, "But you know now."

"I do too."

Invisible Usagi heard a bleeping noise coming from the bag on the counter, which it appeared only the Usagi of this reality could hear, for no one else in the arcade even noticed it. Mamoru didn't notice either, but Usagi poked him and pointed at their prey, seeing how she was quickly packing up her stuff and placing money on the counter for Motoki, before running out of the Arcade.

They went to follow Usagi, and happened to notice the other Mamoru was also doing the same that Usagi had, running out of the Arcade.

"I'll follow Usagi, you follow him?" Usagi suggested, not waiting for a reply before running after similar blonde pigtails.

"That girl will be the death of me," Mamoru muttered, following his alternate self into a nearby alley, where the man magically changed into a tuxedo with a mask and cape, before jumping up onto the nearest building and sprinting for the park.

Usagi had also seen a similar feat with her alternate self, but was able to follow her into the park, where she found Mamoru waiting for her, watching as Usagi's alternate self introduced herself as 'Sailor Moon'.

"Where are you?" Usagi asked Mamoru, who pointed to a nearby tree, where the masked man sat.

"What the hell is that?" Mamoru yelped, seeing the youma, a giant four legged orange monster, resembling a giant cat somewhat.

"Youma." Usagi replied, listening as Sailor Moon completed her speech about love and justice.

Sailor Moon was now surrounded by other Senshi, who called themselves Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. All through this introduction the youma had not moved, staring blankly at her attackers. However, once the introductions finished, the monster attacked, sending waves of orange power out into the Senshi, knocking them to the ground.

Sailor Venus cried out something incomprehensible, which had mentions of love and beauty, before a chain of golden hearts reached out and bound the monster. This did not last for long, and the youma was soon free, reaching out with one of its enormous hands for Sailor Moon. He picked her up, knowing the other Senshi could not interfere if he held their leader. Sailor Moon screamed, the hand was crushing her, she could hardly breathe.

The Senshi could only stand and watch, helplessly, knowing that any attack they could send would only hurt Sailor Moon. She screamed on last time, before passing out, going limp in the giant hand. Using this moment, the monster sent another wave of orange power into the Senshi, causing them to be flung to the ground.

Usagi watched this scene in horror, her eyes wide, surely this was not how things had begun between their future selves! Mamoru noticed movement in the tree where his alternate self had been sitting, a red object flew out of the dark figures hand and into one of the monsters eyes.

The youma roared and dropped Sailor Moon, she fell limply to the ground, unmoving. The masked figure jumped out of the tree, wielding his cane as though it were a sword. He slashed the youma across its 'throat', and it appeared as though the cane actually did have a sword point on it. The Youma collapsed and the man, who had called himself Tuxedo Kamen, rushed to pick Sailor Moon up, cradling her in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

"Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon, wake up! Come on, you have to wake up," Tuxedo Kamen said to the girl in his arms, shaking her slightly as he peered into her face. Usagi and Mamoru moved closer to the pair, along with the Sailor Senshi, but all the masked man was concentrating on was the girl in his arms. The Senshi were becoming a little nervous about the fact that a man, who had never proven his loyalty, was holding their leader in such an intimate way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sailor Jupiter challenged Tuxedo Kamen, flanked by the three other Sailor Senshi, "Give her to us." Usagi and Mamoru watched curiously as the masked man seemed to ignore the girls in extraordinarily short skirts.

"Sailor Moon, seriously this is no time for jokes, you have to wake up!" Tuxedo Kamen's voice had a faintly desperate tone to it, his eyes darting from her body to her eyes to her lips to her chest, trying to ascertain that she was indeed alive.

Usagi and Mamoru watched as the Sailor Senshi with the blue skirt, Mercury, moved to keep the other three girls from rushing forward and pulling the masked man off their leader.

At that moment, Tuxedo Kamen, other Mamoru, seemed to realise his audience, and looked up at the girls weakly, "She has to wake up, Mercury is there anything you can do?"

"I'll check her vital signs, see if there's any internal damage, but if there is I'm not sure what we'll be able to do…" the blue haired soldier looked to her friends, pulling them close to her so that she could tell them something privately, "He can't find out her real identity, but I'm afraid he'll be the only one who can help…" the girls nodded sadly, and pulled back slightly, moving to make sure that there were no other people nearby.

Mercury pulled out a small blue compact computer, and began typing away, looking up at her unconscious blonde friend every so often, her facial expression becoming more and more worried. "If she doesn't wake up soon…" she began, watching as their sometimes enemy looked up at her with a stricken expression.

"Mercury…" he pleaded, "There has to be something we can do! She… if I had been there a minute sooner this never would have happened…"

"Just…" Mercury stopped, swallowing hard, "Just try to wake her up, please."

Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand and clenched it tightly, watching anxiously as Tuxedo Kamen shook her alter-ego, then cradled her against his chest, pushing her hair off her face and planting soft kisses on her forehead. Tuxedo Kamen whispered in Sailor Moon's ear, hesitating before pressing his lips against hers, obviously believing he had failed in protecting her, in waking her up, in saving her.

"Please, Sailor Moon, you have to wake up. I know who you are, I think I've known for a long time now, and if I have to go without you, I don't know what I'll do, who I'll become. So, please, for me, for us both, wake up. I can't handle thinking that I've failed you… just… please…" Tuxedo Kamen whispered to Sailor Moon, his dark hair covering his eyes as he spoke, one hand around her waist, cradling her, the other supporting her head against his chest.

They sat there like that for more than a minute, watched by the four Sailor Senshi and the hidden Usagi and Mamoru, each of them becoming more worried by the moment. Usagi even began crying slightly, hiding in Mamoru's side, his arm around her waist, comforting her.

Mamoru bent his head down til he could whisper in her ear, like his alter ego had down minutes before, "Usagi, it's okay. It has to be, we saw the King and Queen in the future remember? Everything will turn out fine." Usagi nodded but made no move to pull herself away from her comforting position at his side.

Mercury was watching Sailor Moon anxiously for any sign of movement, while Mars clenched her hands together tightly, as though she would be able relieve the tension and fear she felt; Jupiter had turned her back on her friend, and was sobbing silently, already given up. Venus watched with a hopeful look on her face, hands playing nervously with her long hair, scarcely breathing or moving.

There was a groan, and each of the Senshi looked to each other to see who had emitted it, even Tuxedo Kamen looked to the girls, before looking down at the blonde in his arms. She had not moved, and Usagi could see him slump back into despondency; there was another groan, and Sailor Moon's eyes fluttered slightly. This time Tuxedo Kamen noticed, and looked up at the grieving girls with excitement in his eyes, then looked quickly back down at Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, Usagi, are you waking up? Are you okay? Come on Usako, you have to wake up." He was desperate now, since he had seen her move, as if she was so close to being conscious that any speech would wake her up.

"No. Hurts too much." Sailor Moon moaned, her eyes staying firmly shut, and Tuxedo Kamen pulled her closer to him.

"Just open your eyes, and I'll know you're going to be okay, I have to know you're going to be alright."

Sailor Moon sighed slightly, but her eyes flickered open, looking at her saviour with faintly angry eyes, "Happy now?"

"You have no idea." He grinned at her, and then looked up again at her Senshi, who were celebrating, grinning at each other and hugging happily, before moving towards their leader.

Mercury had her computer out again, and was smiling faintly as she typed, "I was right!" she exalted as she closed it and put it back in her sub-space pocket, "She's going to be fine, a little sore for a few days, but just fine."

"Ames, you're always right, we never doubted you. You said she'd be fine if she woke up, and we believed you." Venus said to her blue haired friend, moving with the girls to circle Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon looked up at her friends from her position in Tuxedo Kamen's lap, and smiled softly at them, "I'm fine, you guys. But I think we have a problem, I can't exactly go home. Mama and Papa will worry when I wake up tomorrow morning and can barely walk."

Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter looked at each other worriedly, with Mars speaking first, "I'm so sorry Usagi, Yuuichiro has a friend staying with us tonight, someone from that so-called band he's trying to start. I think I'll have to kill them if either of them start singing; but he's taking up the spare room."

The other three gave similar excuses, Ami's mother didn't allow visitors, Mako's apartment was still unpacked (even after three months of living there) and her spare bed was somewhere in the garage probably inhabited by rats (which put Usagi off completely), and Mina's house didn't have a spare room or bed.

Sailor Moon looked thoughtfully at her surroundings, and settled on Tuxedo Kamen's face, "I know. Rei, can you call my parents and tell them I'm staying with you? That I have enough clothing and we're studying in a group for that maths test next week?"

Rei nodded and Usagi continued, "And I'll stay with Mamoru, if that's alright with him?"

Tuxedo Kamen looked at her with a shocked look on his face, "You know who I am?"

"What, did you think I was completely dense? I'm not an idiot, Mamoru! Can I stay with you or not?" Usagi looked outraged, but made no move to shift out of his lap.

He smiled at her, "Of course you can stay with me, just make sure your father won't be coming after me with that infamous gun of his."

"Good, then it's settled. Let's call Mama now, and then Mamoru can carry me home, I don't think I can walk just yet," she grimaced as she tried to move one leg so she could stand up, and decided against any further movement.

Usagi and Mamoru smiled at each other as they watched their alter-ego's, until Usagi laughed slightly, "I can see why the girls get so sick of watching us sometimes, we're just too adorable." Mamoru laughed with her, resting his head atop hers, "But it's just so much fun," he protested.

The Senshi took care of the situation with Moon's parents, and then dispersed, leaving their leader in the care of Tuxedo Kamen, who stood and adjusted Sailor Moon so that he would not drop her. Usagi and Mamoru watched as he ran and leapt atop the closest building, seeing their forms slowly disappearing into the dark as they ran towards Mamoru's apartment. They then found themselves in the apartment's bedroom, watching as Tuxedo Kamen de-transformed back into Mamoru and placed Sailor Moon gently on his bed, settling her into place. She too de-transformed and lay against the cushions, getting comfortable.

They watched as Mamoru moved to leave and Usagi reached a hand up to stop him, "Please, don't leave." Mamoru smiled gently at her, and walked back towards the bed, lying down next to her and adjusting her so that her head was against his chest, wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you," Usagi whispered and settled herself into the crook of his arms, "Thank you so much for saving me," her eyes fluttered shut, "I love you."

Mamoru placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you too."

* * *

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Long time no see (and I know, its completely my fault - please, feel free to blame me entirely - it certainly isn't your fault!), things have been unbelievably hectic lately, so I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in what... a year now? I'm so ridiculously sorry in fact, because I left this at an awfully cliff-hangery moment. So I hope you've stayed with me and can actually remember what happens in this story. **_

_**I'll be glad to get any reviews considering that laughs**_

_**So yes, sorry again, and I hope that I'll be updating soon (though I wouldn't count on it too badly - its my final 6 months of school and my trial HSC is coming up :S) But after all that hectic-ness goes away, I promise I'll finish each and ALL of my stories, most likely this will be completed, along with the sequel to To Save Her, definitely Inversion will be finished, and feel free to ask me to finish (or write more) of any of my other stories :)**_

_**Thank you so much for staying with me,**_

_**xx Usa**_


End file.
